


Proposal

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Sherlock gives you a ring and proposes something to you.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Reader
Kudos: 55





	Proposal

The jewels on the ring shine when the sun hits them through the windows of Sherlock’s apartment, the brightest man you’ve ever known showing it to you in a classic black velvet box with a small smile on his lips. You keep staring at the ring, taking in the words he just spit out to you and trying to understand them the best you can, before letting your (e/c) eyes moving up to his unreadable expression.

“No.” He seems taken aback by your reaction and you lean back into your seat. “And that’s final.”

Watson snorts from his place at the other end of the room, but he stays silent and simply turns the page on his newspaper while Sherlock frowns in confusion, the man looking back and forth between you and the ring. “Why not?”

You quirk an eyebrow at him. “Do you seriously think I would accept that you fake propose to me in a public area so that an extremely dangerous murderer on the loose can try to kill us?”

“Told you that she would say no.” Watson looks up from his newspaper for a second, a small proud smile on his face. “It’s a crazy plan anyway.”

“It’s a brilliant plan.” Sherlock closes the black velvet box with a simple snap of his fingers, still looking at you in confusion. “I thought you would love to participate in it.”

“I would like to not risk my life, thank you very much.”

“Are you sure you just don’t like the ring?”

You give him a shocked look. “ _No,_ it’s _not_ because I don’t like the ring.”

“So you _like_ the ring…”

You squint your eyes at him when he starts to get lost in his brilliant mind to try and understand your logic in all this. “You know what?” You turn your head towards Watson, an evil idea coming to your head to get you out of this situation. “Maybe you should propose to Watson. I’m _sure_ he’ll love it.”

The blond instantly looks up in a panic. “Oh, _**no-**_ ”

“That’s an amazing idea!” The detective stands up from his place and points at his partner, a bright smile stretching out from his lips. “Watson, you’ll be my fiance! Hurry now, we have to go and prepare everything.”

Watson sends you an annoyed glare just as Sherlock grabs his arm. “Why can’t (Y/N) do it, then?”

“Because it’s part of your job.” Your grin stretches out from your place. “And **I** am _nothing_ but a mere and simple citizen.”

“You just want a real proposal-”

Your glad they leave the apartment before he finishes his sentence, leaving you alone with a fast-beating heart.


End file.
